creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/R
RaeLogan Typed from my iPod Touch... The site kept crashing my device each time I disabled mobile to add it, as well as repeatedly logging me out. And eating half my battery. Forgive me for errors, but it about drove me insane... *Sonic 2006: Hidden Ending Rafael Dick *Glitch Pokemon Party Rahwen These are my stories, so don't edit them aside from grammatical errors. Since I type these up on a word processor before publishing, any grammar issues should be very few and far between. Woot! Rahwen 03:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Lurking *North Winds *Gambling Problem *Just For Kicks *Drag Racer *German Steel *Number 7 *Wretched *Tears *Telephone *Rahwen's Holiday Special - Dry Ice *Walker - Rahwen *Brandsville, Missouri *White Walls *I Dare You Raidenist *9 *Abandoned Chateau *Black Prism *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *From What I Heard *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Nintendo 3DS Oddity *Pikmin *Teddy *The Plain *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Video Tape *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta Rainbow Swagg You are free to change any error mistake, but other than that, enjoy reading the creepypasta as it is. My CreepyPastas: *Warehouse.avi *The Harley Murder House *Always Rainbow Lizard Scaring you any day of the week. Unless the internet explodes. That would be quite a good idea! *Writes Down* *Rhythm Heaven V0 Raquaable Hotel Cry Gaunt Ravenhalk You may only edit to fix Grammar or Spelling, ect. RaxisTheOmnipotent Message me with any ideas or suggestions. Otherwise, just enjoy the pastas. *Desolation *Nothing At All Razorbeak *Man of The Road RaZuRiN *The Old Mine Reaper600 These are my original stories, please comment on the talk page! Only grammatical error fixes please! *Safe RedCreeper *The Children Entry #1 Redbulltreptar *Redo RÈDDOT Stories! Stories, oh how I love them so. Here are my stories: *My Mind <--- First story *Ring, Ring, The Bells are Ringing Redrobots *Remembering the Carnival of Lost Souls RedRumxx *Creep, The Recharged Like most people here, I love writing stories - any genre fits. *X00NGE RecordistSean RedScreamer I like reading stories, I like it even better when I'm writing them. *The Thing at the End of My Bed Red Skull 44 I love writing stories, especially horror stories. It doesn't matter what they are about, I express myself in every story I write. *M4I7.exe *Let Me Tell You About My Friend *The Man in the Blue Car *Cry Baby ReddElite I try to write all of my stories with as much realism as possible. Real stories are the scariest, right? ;) *Turn Away *Antigonish (The Man Upon the Stair) *DOT . exe Relentless Winter I'm relatively new to this, so I'm treating it more like a writing exercise than anything else. Here are the results (so far). *Stanley was Exhausted *Blink Twice Renzilla If, for some reason, you see a grammar mistake, feel free to fix it, but other than that, don't do anything. xD *The Kitten Resist76 *Lovers_Dead.txt RetardoTheMagnificent I'll sometimes write some pasta, but haven't really posted anything other than the Shieldwall story, which itself is uncompleted. Honest and constructive criticsm is always helpful, and I hope you'll like the stuff I write. *The Lost Shieldwall ReverendHerby *The Origin of Ralph Ultio: A Prequel to Do Not Feed The Animals RickLander I write these pastas to entertain you, not give you nightmares. (Most of them aren't that scary anyway.) *Drake and Josh: The Lost Episode *Sonic CD: Bad Future *Tubular Times *SonicDJ.png *Tubular Times Part 2 RiderofVengeance *Τα_σκοτεινά_παλάτια/greek poem Ridiculously Stupid Assault Puppy *Man and his Mirror RiotousMutt *Do You Do Voodoo? Rip-Lynn *InvisiLynn *Do You See *Forsakend RoboKy *12 Minutes *Hot Job *Lighs On Robotkat *The Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma *Key The Remix Rockbasket *Morals *Howell Shelter ROFLkorean Here are my stories and there is still way more to come *Once At My Friend's House *Saturday Morning *Something on the Tracks *Why I Dont go to Camp Anymore Rovece Just a few stories. *Denial RootFloatCream *Another Herobrine Story *Wobbuffet's Tail Ryan597 My stories: *Chocolate Bar Ryan Kaufman *Go to sleep﻿ RyanVetter *Secrets Ryonne *The Omnideoist theory Ryushusupercat *The Holder of Om Nom Nom Ryucloudfighter78 *Spy Account Legend Category:Meta